


Out Of Curiosity Mostly

by Most_Likely_Satan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Headcanon, Short fic collection, also headcanon collection, and otherwise inform me, feel free to use any of this unless explicitely stated otherwise, just tag me, writing prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 04:26:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16803616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Most_Likely_Satan/pseuds/Most_Likely_Satan
Summary: A collection of headcanons, short fics, and prompt ideas





	1. Chapter 1

I have a headcanon that Draco was the only person who could actually stand against Harry in a duel after The Moldy Egg died.

_So this is what happened when I elaborated on that ~~but didn't edit.~~ Update, I edited_

**Powers of a Wand**

1\. I believe that wands don’t necessarily belong to one specific person. I believe their power levels come into play more than anything.

2\. However, I still believe the wand chooses a host with similar personality because it feels better.

  
3\. I believe that Harry and Draco have incredibly powerful cores, but where Harry’s is brave and vibrant and new, Draco’s is strong and silent and ancient.

  
4\. I also believe that after the war there would be PLENTY of attacks in the eighth year, and not just on the golden, and silver trios either.

  
5\. Though all the 8th years do, eventually, typically, decide to stick together.

  
6\. But every once in a while someone will be brave enough (re: stupid enough) to attack Draco, whose magic is similar to that of a coral snake lookalike, sweet and harmless until suddenly you’re bitten and you realize this one was quite poisonous and incredibly deadly.

  
7\. Or unintelligent enough to attack Harry, whose magic is like a puma walking amongst the trees, just out of sight, and right when you think you’ve got him, it jumps down and, quite literally that one time someone tried to attack Hermione in Diagon Alley, takes your throat out with its teeth. 

  
8\. Now, I also believe that Harry and Draco both have similar, if not equal core levels, something they won’t realize until fact 12 or so, but I digress. Where Harry’s magic is mostly a wild gift from mother nature herself an apology of sorts, Draco’s comes from millennia's worth of powerful ancestors building up more and more in each other until finally Draco was born.

9\. Very, very rarely is anyone, student, teacher, or even auror stupid enough to attack Draco and Harry at the same time. Very rarely.

10\. The first time Draco uses Harry’s wand without thinking about it they don’t notice until he’s giving Harry his wand back. (And isn’t that familiar.)

11\. The first time Harry uses Draco’s wand is an accident, and decidedly not life-threatening, well not much. He hopes. (Harry knocked his drink over onto Hermione and Draco’s Arithmancy project.)

12\. However, by the fifth or sixth (they’ve lost count honestly) time they use one another’s wand, it’s becoming quite clear that something between them works with each other.

_12.5. Harry discovers he can still talk to snakes, and that his family is Indian and Draco is shocked to find his... friend... is actually as much an idiot as he'd mocked him for "Your family originated in India_ Potter _, how did you not know that? Your name is_ Harpreet _!"_

_"I didn’t even know that until like_ fifth _year!"_

_...if Harry’s Muggle family suspiciously disappears, well, I certainly don’t know who could’ve done it._

13\. By the time Draco and Harry find out their cores are similarly sized they have gotten so used to using one another’s wands to the point that it barely phases them. Pansy feints though. As did Ron... Let me tell you about the device.

14\. The device was gifted to Neville by his grandmother for some reason or another, no one really remembers. Except for Pansy and Luna. They always remember... It, the device, flows with the power of the wizard until it can contain it, and then it glows until it reaches the appropriate power level.

15\. Most purebloods have ancestral magic, while most Muggleborns have new magic. No one thought to test half-bloods before. 

15.5. _Which we’d be more surprised about if we didn’t know the ministry._

16\. Hermione will get right on that.

  
17\. Most of the half-bloods have varying levels of wild magic with a mix of whatever ancestral magic that decided to pop up at that moment in time. I.e. Seamus' explosive magic was the wild side, his charmwork, however, came from his great-great-aunt Elda it is said.

18\. This will start a very interesting experiment later on that month as a group project/experiment carried out by Theo, Hermione, Draco, and Andrew, Theo's boyfriend who's a seventh-year Hufflepuff. They're very excited to feel safe being out and about.

19\. In the "present" so-to-speak, when Harry touches the floating ball and it takes up must the space in the 8th year common rooms, followed by glowing nearly as brought as the sun itself. Draco for one is not surprised. Harry did survive death twice after all. That is not a coincidence.

  
20\. What is a surprise is when Draco’s core grows just as big, and shines as bright as an unbridled full moon. The parallels are not lost on him. He’s just more occupied with putting two and two together. Sort of.

21\. “Potter! That’s why we can use each other's wands!! Because our magic is nearly the same!” Draco exclaimed, happy to finally put that mystery at ease.

22\. “That explains so much honestly. Do you think it means anything though?” Harry asked, seemingly not caring much about it

( _“He cares plenty, Greg. Harry’s just had a shit childhood, outward excitement is obviously rare from him, or have you not been here the past 8 or so years? This isn't nearly exciting enough for a strong reaction." Pansy says to her slightly obtuse friend_ )

  
23\. "Nah,” Draco says, still smiling, Harry might get lost in his smile for a bit, and Draco might stare into his eyes a little longer than usual.

24\. Of course, Pansy will, quite literally screech ("Shut up Ron I don’t screech.")

25\. “You’re impossible! Everyone knows only one of your soulmates can use each others wand!”

26\. Draco, Lucius, and Narcissa did not, in fact, know this. If it's true then the three have quite a number of soulmates between them.

27\. They do. Soulmates are not always romantic, and people have a habit of loving this family when they are given permission to do so. More on that in another ficlet.

28\. Harry and Draco will be seen tumbling into their shared dormitories later that evening.

  
29\. No one will notice nor be surprised when they use each other's wands in class five years later as Hogwarts professors. Draco teaches charms, and Harry teaches DADA, they’ve been doing it since seventh year after all.


	2. A Slightly Humorous Diary Entry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Diary of Draco Malfoy, basically. But like, an AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Technically Harry and Draco don't end up together until the very end, they're just Really Close Friends. 
> 
> Warning(s): A mention or two of canon seventh-year events

Draco stood there next to his mother, both covered in dirt, grime, and blood.

He was still in mild shock at bring hugged by The Moldy Egg, could you blame him? It was then however that he would find out that life doesn’t wait for the shock factor to fade, she doesn’t give a singular flying fuck in any honest observation.

So when he notices his mother trying to gain eye contact he’s really not as surprised as he should be when his mother uses her legillmenency to say what she does.

It does surprise him though, that he’s being given a choice, to be given a chance to do what he, in proper hindsight, really should have done ages ago.

Probably would have if they didn’t have his mother.

But alas, they did, and he didn’t.

At least, not before.

It wouldn’t be hard to put the wand where Harry can see it, and get to it. As a matter of fact, if you were to ask Draco Lucius Malfoy he would very honestly tell you that if you where to hold this wand where Harry could see it Harry could leisurely stroll past The Moldy Egg and make polite small talk he could still get the wand in time because in all honesty there is nobody more prone to bragging without having anything to even brag about then The Moldy Egg.

It’s actually a bit of a running joke between the not entirely terrible death eaters, who funny enough, aren't even here by choice this war around.

Perhaps though this is what will surprise you, his mother, Narcissa Malfoy has broken a vow, and unless that creature that is… ‘Still ranting oh Morgana and Merlin dangling their bits in the mid-fall rain!’ unless **it** , because _**it**_ has certainly lost even that way of identification if the fact that he never went to the bathroom or even around it is anything to go by.

'I wonder why anyone would follow such an incredibly foolish man- Regardless. To help the guy who is obviously going to win, or not to help. Such a hard one. Ah look Harry’s dramatics would make Salazar Slytherin himself proud. Godric too if I’m honest.’

Harry isn’t as surprised as he should be when he notices Draco, as a matter of fact when Draco shouts his name it seems he already knows the plan.

When he catches the wand there is a barely noticeable smile, probably meant for reassurance, but it’s entirely too soft to be much more than a quite three-word sentence.

The Moldy Egg is in shock when Most of his Death-eaters sit on the ground and watch as their friend that they'd been very secretly, and quietly, reporting to shows nearly the entire English wizarding world that Tom Marvalo Riddle Junior is just that.

A name, and a man.

When it’s done, when he’s probably, hopefully, dead I stand up, get closer, and poke him with my boot. “I hope no one is surprised you did it, honestly it should be expected by now. Should’ve been expected in first year really.” I say to the calm, yet powerful presence behind me. I can always feel Harry’s magic when he’s near, must be a result of our “loving” relationship previous to That Night at The Manor when this all really began. 

“Fair enough, do you know any hiding spots Remus won’t find us in, I think the four of us should have a nice, long nap. And you’re still unnaturally comfortable for such a pointy git. Hey where’s Pansy, I heard she actually used her acting for good.” Although I'm sure his eyebrows are wiggling, because he's a loser like that, I don't look to confirm. Pus just came out of the moldy dead guy's nostril, it's gross and I can't look away so I point to the girl who is leaning into a Luna, Ginny, and Neville pile on like she’s passed out. 

Come to think of it she might have... Their problem.

When we start walking back into the castle she has already begun repairing herself. 

Hermione and I are not at all surprised, because we read. 'I mean Harry's got an excuse, sort of, but Ron doesn’t, he should read more, I bet I can challenge him to it.’ Honestly, it’s in the first chapter of Hogwarts A History. 

Regardless of my musings, I lead Harry to the room we got trapped in for an hour last year that was probably the actual turning point just before school let out. Harry nods when he gets it, and hisses out “Open” in Parseltongue, probably one of the only words I know, and that’s only because it’s obvious, and he told me.

It’ll be nearly three days before we wake up longer then it takes to eat, and use the bathroom, and by then we’ve all been given nutrition potions by Madam Pomfrey, and strict instructions to rest by McGonagall, which means our families know we’re fine. Fred and George dropped off clothes as the only ones they told about the room, Pansy and Blaise have brought me my dragon chess set, the only ones I trusted with the location of our safe place. It became as such after That Night at The Manor, he sent me a recording of him hissing open and I started furnishing the rooms past just the library’s entrance.

If anyone is surprised Salazar created several hidden rooms, some that you don’t even need parseltongue for, then they’re not that intelligent. We’ve all been laying around in a bed roughly the size of a dormitory for days on end, exhausted, though I tend to wonder why I’m so tired, I barely did anything I’m sure of it. 

Harry and Ron say it’s just what happens after saving the day, and it’s best not to question it. Harry and I don’t talk about the barriers put on him by Dumbledore, nor that they were broken by the currently comatose Severus Snape, nor do we bring up my father locking away my creature instincts this summer. 

We just lay in bed and rest, and make random observations that one would think means we’re high. We’re not. Trust me I’d know.

Once three days pass, we take turns showering, and then I run the bath, big enough to be a pool, and add the infinite bubbles specifically designed for intersex bathing, or in our case splashing, I’ve teamed up with Hermione to charm the bubbles to hide “those bits” so we can relax and splash each other, we’ve done so good even underwater they stick. 

When we’re done making a mess we get dressed, and I send for Crabbe and Goyle. Goyle, gentle soul he is, is so happy to see me he nearly squeezes me to death, I’m not surprised, I missed him too. They’re not the most intelligent, or cunning, or ambitious really, but they’re still some very close friends of mine, we did, after all, grow up together.

“How was the infirmary then?” Ron asked slight awkwardness to it, not surprising all things considered. Crabbe was as oblivious as always as he said “The only difference is the number of people there, the headmistress wants you in her office by the way.”

Things from there went by easily, Harry and I got married with a one month difference, him to Ginevra (if I can’t call her the Weaslette then I’ve got to annoy her somehow), me too Astoria. 

He had two kids before I had my first, which he quickly followed by a third, James and Lily were certainly the devil incarnate. Remus, on the other hand, was an angel. I sometimes wonder if that’s literal. He and Scorpius grew up together and finally attended Hogwarts together, though Harry and I nearly wanted them sent off to Beauxbaton.

_Durmstang is just too military minded for either of them._

Now James Sirius Potter, on the other hand, let’s just say his mother is the only reason Harry was convinced not to send him there.

Which means the only child left for us to spoil new exactly how to milk it. Lily Luna Potter will rule Slytherin mark my words. Even I spoil the girl.

Life was good as a curse breaker for me, and an auror for Harry, we ended up working together very often, though it does take a toll. It wasn’t until after we’d been divorced by the girls “It’s nothing personal love, we’re just better off as friends lately is all.” and Harry had been told to quit his job a month after we moved into our townhouse that McGonagall came to us with a proposition. 

We’d work at Hogwarts Harry as the DA professor and me as the ancient runes professor. It wasn’t difficult for either of us to say yes, though it was surprising that I’d end up as Head of Ravenclaw considering I was only there for a year, more surprising that Harry ended up Head of Slytherin actually. 

Our sons all blanched at seeing us in class their first day (James bought charmed beans from a fellow classmate and long story short they all spent the first weekend speaking various animal sounds, though Remus and Scorpius were fine talking to each other in Snake tongue, Harry told me it was about whether there was a way to make it permanent without taking away the ability to speak in human tongue. 

The student who made it was incredibly enough the offspring of GregGreg’s son Henry is a very brilliant Hufflepuff, his nack for potions makes him very popular, and Harry and I are determined to introduce him to Severus, _the man needs an apprentice whether he admits it or not._ It was magnificent.

A few years passed, Harry and I were enjoying our jobs, but we’d come to embrace our summer break with love.


	3. Draco has a twin (Lucius has an aneurysm)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What it says on the tin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have Zero (0) idea where this was going, but I've edited it (a little) and am presenting you with the stuff that's a step above garbage in my forgotten folders
> 
> Warning(s): Uhh, mentions of Sirius in Azkaban and The Twins hiding away when Lucius goes there, but not actually because it's a prediction of the future??? I guess

Lucius Malfoy knew he was in for trouble the moment he first held his daughter. Knew that no matter what he did he would never be able to tame his lovely little girl, knew that even if he did manage to work past his wife and at least groom his son that his daughter would always be a strong stubborn opinionated child.

He knew all of this because the first time he held her she vomited on his tie. And every other time he wore it until she was two when she then proceeded to set it on fire with accidental magic.

Somehow he feels as though this is Narcissa's doing.

He is only technically right, and regardless he will not know for a few years yet. Not until for some reason or another two mysterious stowaways are found in cloak when he goes for the yearly visit to Azkaban. Luckily this is a few years off though.

**.**

When the twins turn five they become inseparable, they begin to dress like each other to further confuse Lucius and torment him at every turn. He has long since learned to check his office for pranks, and his chair, and his closet, and his bed, honestly it's like a constant battleground. Lucius was really not prepared for any of this when he taught the little buggers how to read.

Still, he has to admit they're quite brilliant. Secretly. Alone. At night. To himself. In his head. And it's not like they aren't something to be proud of, any adult that comes near them is thoroughly wrapped around their finger within ten minutes and said adult will probably do anything asked if they try hard enough. Lucius is idly glad they've yet to think of world domination. He hopes they never do.

**.**

It is these thoughts that make Lucius wary on the twins eighth birthday, so after he sends the children to bed, and retires from the sitting room as Narcissa heads to bed alone, something his father told him to never let happen except for when it is well and truly important. When he gets to the library and tracks down the only complete copy of the Malfoy line he begins his search for explanations, after narrowing it down he goes over the books he has on creatures, and their habits. Lucius knows that there is no truly pure-blood Pureblood alive, it's not actually possible with all things given.

**.**

When he leaves for bed, after banishing the books back to their shelves he sighs to himself. Of course, they are, how could they not be, why is he even surprised?

His little helions would be the first Foxes since his many times over great-grandfather Reynard. Idly, he hopes they do not shift until he can officially kick them out with the excuse that they need to see the world. He is well aware this will not happen. 

Still, Narcissa will be happy though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it, that's all I got... Let me know if you use this btw


	4. Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NOT A NEW UPDATE. I just noticed a few parts that needed editing. 
> 
> Choices, and how they alter the world around us. Also known as "Proof That Time Has Never Been, Now Will It Ever Be, Linear."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based off a dream I'd had.
> 
> Warning(s): Mentions of threats of Death towards family and children. The kidnapped child is okay. Mentions of past torture. Slightly sociopathic Severus. Fatally Injured characters that aren't graphically described. I think that's it

That's what it comes down to.

Peter knows James. Just as well as he knows Lily, and Sirius, and Remus, and even Severus.

Peter is small, he is quiet, and only slightly cruel. Though, to be fair each of his friends is just a little cruel on their own regardless.

He, Peter, has a theory, though no proof, that the reason Lily and Severus truly weren't friends is because old men are far too meddlesome. He's quite certain Severus, at least, should've been in Ravenclaw.

But no one, he thinks, would listen even if he were to say as such.

No matter though that has nothing to do with his choice. Well, not technically anyway.

Regulus on the other hand certainly does.

Because Reggie recognizes him, just as well as he does him.

And both know neither enjoy their sides in this war. After all what kind of being bows at the feet of their torturer willingly?

**Not them.**

**Never them.**

They are here for family, though, to be fair, one due to pressure to be a perfect replacement, and the other, the other is here to keep his alive.

And so it all comes down to a choice really.

He can tell The Dark Lord of where he found Regulus, or he can let James and Lily and his barely two-year-old baby girl die.

But then again, neither man thought too far ahead, one had just accepted his death only minutes ago, and the other knew he would die sooner or later.

Severus didn't care either way and was perhaps the most naturally gifted occlumens either Dark or Light lords had ever met, and he only grew stronger as the years went by. Not to mention he was cunning, though mostly in his pursuits of whatever his curiosity has questioned after. No one would know they were here unless Severus said something.

There is a reason Severus followed the Dark Lord, and that reason was not his cause, nor was it self-preservation. The Dark Lord knew his mark would never linger on the skin of this... _man_ and so, he asked only one thing. He asked for potions for his side of the war, and in exchange, Severus could experiment on whatever or whoever he was given.

In the end, this would, perhaps, be the biggest mistake Voldemort made, not that he'd realize it any time soon of course.

**.**

It was a very dark, and very stormy night that Peter helped Regulus Black into Severus' Labs. No one knows what exactly happens to those brought in, even those few that do leave never speak a word of it. But it was the only place either could go because Peter was the only one that could get them out, and Regulus is the only other person who knows where Cassandra, Peter's daughter, is being kept.

Severus doesn't care either way, he merely wants to know the effects and affects of one of his earlier potions after extended periods of time. It takes only a week after the cure is administered for Severus to conclude that nothing, other than an aversion to murky waters and the occasional nightmare, _"Though that could just be the trauma talking"_ , is of any interest, and is going to tell both Peter and Regulus to leave when he returns from the ministry.

**.**

Peter is summoned and given a choice later that night. His daughter's life, or his friends. He figures he has time, and he knows his daughter will die if he hesitates more than a minute. He's seen as much from Bellatrix's torture.

She was a bit of a friend before, once. Even Sirius enjoyed playing with her. Playing as in all-out dueling, but that's what consists of fun and games in **The House of Black**.

Funny how torture, and war, and Merlin knows what else changes a person.

**.**

Regulus pays his debt in full and Cassandra is happily laughing his lap when Severus stumbles in angry and in pain, he is seething and Reggie knows better than to let laughter worsen an angry mans headache, and so he puts the tiny black haired child, darker even than his brother's hair, to bed in the mattress Peter had been using. Peter is depressingly unaware.

**.**

When Peter stumbles in crying Severus knows his choice, he has to go now, he draws out the address without a care in the world, viciously threatening, and grumbling, and growling about his friend being in danger, and though Peter would never have known if he hadn't been told, he too, is incredibly worried.

Lily is standing fierce and tall, too magically drained after putting up the blood wards to keep her sister and her sister's family safe to apparate on her own, she is luckily caught by a stunner shot through her window as Severus watches the Dark Lord point his wand towards a crib, Severus shoots a curse through the window towards that same spot, a curse that even in death Tom Marvolo Riddle Junior cannot possibly escape.

He pours a potion down James' throat from were he was bleeding out, and casts a stasis charm on him, he didn't like him much, but after fifth year when he and Sirius' heads were so far up their own asses they were finding it hard to breathe and had gotten to the point where they started using more, lethal, spells and charms, had it not been for the intervention of Remus, Lily, James, and even Peter, he's quite sure he and Sirius would've killed each other at some point. Only a small _part_ of him is glad he didn't. For Lily if nothing else.

He climbs the stairs and stares at the cursed wraith form as he reneverates Lily, maintains eye contact as he hands her a potion to feed to the child, and finally when The Dark Lords mind is so brutally wrecked he banishes him to frigid Albanian mountains where he knows Voldemort will suffer, greatly, and for an extended amount of time.

Peter is never seen after that night, and Cassandra is left with Regulus who tracks down and eventually makes up with his brother, and Severus is told by Lucius that the Unspeakables would rather like him on their side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, that's the end of the three chapter spam, enjoy and leave a review, please!

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr September 16, 2017


End file.
